The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Whole blood includes a variety of different fractions or parts. For example, human whole blood includes platelet rich plasma (PRP), platelet poor plasma (PPP), red blood cells (RBCs), and white blood cells (WBCs). These different blood fractions have a variety of clinical and experimental uses. A typical blood separation device must be loaded with a separate syringe that contains whole blood drawn from a source, such as a patient's blood vessel. The separation device is then centrifuged and a different syringe is used to draw the separated components from the device for delivery to a desired area. The use of separate syringes to load and unload the separation device is cumbersome, time consuming, and not cost efficient. Further, the possibility of contamination increases each time blood is transferred.
Thus, there is a need for an all-in-one separation device, and method of use, that can be used to draw blood directly from a source, such as a patient, can be centrifuged to separate different fractions of the whole blood according to density, and can be used to deposit select fractions at an area of interest.